


Sam Has a Plan

by JennywithWings (suchasillymoose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is super jealous, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel, Jealous Dean, M/M, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, Sam Ships It, alternate ending to season 10, cas in the bunker, no darkness, original characters (minor), supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchasillymoose/pseuds/JennywithWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's had enough. He has to come up with a plan before he suffocates in the sexual tension between his brother and a certain former angel. He's gonna find a way to make Dean jealous so he'll finally confess to his feelings for Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Has a Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Sam Has a Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695258) by [Ookami_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_san/pseuds/Ookami_san)



> This is my first ever attempt at writing a Destiel fic, so go easy on me. I usually stick to reading them, but lately I've been hit with a bug to write. Any comments or constructive criticism would be appreciated!
> 
> *Edit* I fixed a quite appalling number of typos that somehow I missed when I first posted this. Sorry for that, anyone who read this with all those mistakes. *Hides face* I'm sure I still missed a few, though... If you see any, let me know.

Sam had had enough. He loves his brother, but dealing with him and this... situation... was incredibly frustrating to say the least. How was a man supposed to focus on hunting supernatural monsters and saving people when he was constantly choking on the sexual tension between his brother and a certain blue-eyed angel? Well, former angel, anyway.  
He had initially thought that they'd come to their senses and realize their feelings for each other when they weren't constantly trying to save the world or keep each other alive, you know, like normal people. Dean was finally free of the Mark of Cain, Cas using and giving up his grace in the process. If that didn't scream "I love you!" to Dean, what exactly would it take? Then Sam realized who he was talking about. So Cas was fully human again, and living with them in the bunker. Sam tried to be subtle in giving Dean hints, pushing him towards Cas on occasion, purposefully leaving them alone together, asking them both to go on a supply run together, but nothing worked. Clearly less subtle methods were needed.

Sam even considered secretly taking a video of them with his phone during one of their epic eye-sex marathons, so he could turn around and SHOW them what they look like when they stare at each other, force them to acknowledge it. But he realized that would probably backfire, since Cas was just clueless, and Dean had convinced himself long ago that he was straight. Sam knew better, though, even if he never spoke to Dean about it. He'd seen him check out men (including Cas) on several occasions, and even got flustered and goofy when one hit on him, in a way he never got when a woman came onto him. But Dean always brushed it off, insisting that "he didn't swing that way". Sam knew directly confronting him would just result in an angry explosion from Dean, possibly followed by Dean seeking a series of drunken one night stands to prove to the world (and himself) that he only liked women. No, Dean had to make the realization of his true feelings for Cas on his own.

But one day, after getting caught in the eye-sex crossfire for perhaps the millionth time, Sam snapped, and decided more drastic measures were needed. But just not pressing Dean directly. He had to come up with a sneaky way to get Dean to acknowledge his feelings without him even knowing he was being pushed. Cas would be easier once he knew that his feelings for Dean were returned. He just didn't have a clue that they were.

After the ordeal of ridding Dean of the Mark, and Castiel giving up his grace, they were all exhausted, physically and emotionally wrung out. They had decided to take it easy for awhile, hey, they'd been through so much they deserved a little break. They mostly hung around the bunker, only taking trips into town to buy groceries and other supplies. Sam doing research and spending time cataloging the massive inventory of the Men of Letters, Dean taking advantage of the downtime to watch movies with Cas. Cas did have all the pop culture knowledge now thanks to Metatron, but Dean still thought he should have the experience and pleasure of actually watching the films. Cas had no complaints about this. He was just happy that he was allowed to stay with Dean and Sam, and that Dean seemed to actually want him around.

Sam closed the book he'd been reading, yawning and stretching his massive frame, wincing as several joints popped and cracked. Not getting any younger here, he thought with a sigh. He got up, intending on finding his brother and putting his plan into motion. He wandered around a bit, checking Dean's room, the kitchen, the garage, til finally he found Dean and Cas together, on opposite sides of the sofa, watching a movie in the room where they'd set up a large couch and tv, with a dvd player and a couple video game systems. Getting Dean alone for the initial phase of the plan was key, so Sam sat on the armchair next to them, and silently joined in with watching the movie. When the credits rolled, Cas stood up and stretched his arms above his head, and Sam definitely noticed Dean's eyes tracking the pale line of skin that was exposed when Cas' shirt lifted up. Sam quickly looked away before Dean would realize he'd been caught, to avoid any embarrassment. Cas excused himself to go take a shower, and Sam immediately turned to Dean.

Sam started with, "Hey, so, I was thinking..." Dean turned back to face Sam from where he'd twisted around to watch Cas leave the room. (Subtle, Dean, Sam thought.) "So... we haven't really been doing much of anything, and don't get me wrong, it's nice to just relax for once. But Cas, I mean, he's human again now, and he hasn't really done anything fun or exciting. His last time being human pretty much sucked, so maybe we should try and make it better this time, especially considering it's permanent this time."

Sam could see the waves of guilt washing over Dean, since much of Cas' misery during his last foray into humanity had been Dean's fault. They all knew now that Dean really had no other choice if he wanted to save Sam, but Dean still felt horrific guilt about kicking Cas out and pushing him away. He couldn't even comprehend how hard it much have been for Cas. He was human, he had nothing, and the only person that he could turn to for help sent him away. It was hard for Dean to think about, so instead of letting the guilt consume him, he looked thoughtful and said, "Huh. Yeah, I guess. I mean, the dude did give up his grace to save me. I... er... we should try to make this a little more exciting for the guy, right? You got anything in mind?"

Sam grinned, "Well, nothing too big right off the bat, don't want to overwhelm him...maybe we just take him out to a bar or something. We could all use a night out. He can maybe meet some new people, like a woman, even if just for the night, if you catch my drift." Sam felt wrong even saying this, but it was the key element to his plan. He was not disappointed in Dean's reaction.

Dean sputtered and his face immediately flushed red, "What? Why? Really, Sam? He's JUST become human and you want to throw him at some random bar skank for a one night stand?"

Sam fought to control his face because he really wanted to burst into laughter right now at how jealous Dean sounded. "Well, has hasn't had much experience, and his last partner, well, she KILLED him afterwards, so I just thought since sex is a nice perk of being human, maybe a better experience might be nice for him."

"I don't know, Sammy, I mean, yeah, it sucks that his one and only time so far was with that fucking whore reaper, but like I said, random bar skank? Cas deserves better than that."

"Wait a minute," Sam interjected, "One and only time? Wasn't he MARRIED when you found him as Emmanuel? What about her?"

Dean looked angry for a second before getting himself under control. "NO! First of all, he didn't even know who he was at the time, he didn't remember me...er, us, or anything. And once he DID remember, he didn't even think about going back." Sam was completely taken aback at how defensive Dean was about the whole thing. He never realized just how much the Daphne situation bothered Dean.

"And second of all..." Dean continued, voice much softer, and looking down at his lap, idly picking at the the seam of his jeans on his inner thigh, an almost sheepish expression on his face, "Uh, I asked him about it once... Shut up! I was curious, ok?" He burst out, seeing the smirk on Sam's face. "He said that while he was Emmanuel, he cared about her, since she was so kind to him, and helped him when he had nothing. He agreed to marry her because she said it would be easier, even though he didn't understand why. He had no one else, so he went along with it. He knew that she wanted more from their relationship, but he didn't feel that way.

I never said this to Cas, but that woman creeped me out. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad he had a roof over his head and everything, but come on. She finds a naked dude in the woods, he has zero clue who he is and no memories... and she's like, 'You're gonna marry me now.'? For all she knew, he could have been already married or something, she didn't give a shit. I mean, what is it, 'finders keepers' but with a man? It was weird, Sammy." He drifted off a bit then said, "I did ask him specifically about, you know... why not...she was an ok looking woman and obviously wanted him... he said he just wasn't interested. Guess that changed with the whore reaper, though. He didn't waste any time being interested in her..." a bitter tone souring these words.

Sam could see the intense hurt in Dean at these thoughts, even though he was trying to hide it. "Come on Dean, look, he'd just lost his grace and felt responsible for knocking all the angels out of heaven. He was human, powerless, homeless, hopeless, hungry, hurt, confused as hell, probably scared and completely alone at the time." Dean started to say something, but Sam held up a hand to let him finish. "He had no idea where we were and no easy way to get to us. And he probably didn't know if we'd even want him around. I mean, that's obviously NOT what we thought, but I bet you HE felt that way. I certainly don't blame him for letting himself get seduced by a friendly stranger and seeking comfort in her. YOU of all people should understand that! Seriously, what are you so angry about? You kinda sound... jealous." Oops, Sam thought, didn't want to go there...

"WHAT??!! Jeal.... no way... you're barking up the wrong tree, man. You know I don't... jealous? Seriously? Come on, Sam. Did you have a stroke? Me, jealous about Cas... that's just the stupidest thing I've... " Dean's rambling protests came to an awkward halt as Dean turned bright red yet again and stared at the floor. He was quiet for a minute, and he didn't look up as he said softly, "He was a virgin for what? Millenia? His first time should have been... special. Not a one night stand with someone who tricked him into it."

Sam felt his heart crack a little, realizing that it wasn't just jealousy Dean was feeling. He was actually upset that Cas' first sexual experience wasn't special. Maybe Dean had been hoping to share that with Cas, and that was taken away from him, by someone who had completely played Cas. Who didn't give a single fuck about him. Sam realized that Dean had every right to be pissed, it went way beyond petty jealousy.

"Yeah, you're right, I get it, Dean. It sucks. But, I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Think about it though, Cas might like going out for a night of drinking, you know how he's always trying to fit in, be "one of the guys"...." Dean took a deep breath, still not looking at Sam and said, "Yeah, yeah, I'll ask him about it. Okay?"

"Yep, sounds good. Night, Dean."

"Night, Sammy."

 

A few minutes later, Dean had once again plopped down onto the couch, and was just sitting there, lost in thought. Cas walked back into the room, and Dean absolutely did not think he looked adorable in his bright blue pajama pants, t shirt with a giant cartoon bee on the front, and dark hair still semi-damp from his shower, and sticking up in a million different directions. "Hello Dean," he said in his rumbly voice, "Where did Sam go?"

"Hey Cas. Sam turned in for the night. You going too, or you want to watch another movie?"

"I'm not very tired, I'll watch another movie if you wanted to as well..." he sounded almost hopeful as he looked at Dean through his lashes. Dean blinked at him for a second, then realized he was just interpreting what he wanted to see, that Cas did not sound hopeful to spend more time with him, and was NOT looking at him in a shy flirty way. He couldn't be. Cas was just not tired and wanted to watch another movie.

"Yeah, sure man, that's cool." He patted the couch cushion next to him and said, "Come 'ere, park it. We'll find something on Netflix." He hadn't meant the couch patting gesture to be literal, he'd assumed Cas would sit on the other side of the sofa like he was before, so Dean was surprised (and not at all gleeful and internally squealing like a teenage girl) when Cas sank down on the couch right next to him, so close their knees were knocking together. Cas didn't even seem to be aware of how close he was (But, thought Dean, he's always had personal space issues, that's all this is). Of course, it didn't ever occur to Dean that he was the only person Cas had these issues with, that with everyone else he was perfectly able to stand or sit a proper distance away.

Dean was momentarily frozen at the physical contact, but finally got a hold of himself and grabbed the remote to pick a movie. As the movie progressed, Cas got up once without a word to switch the light off, and Dean immediately mourned the loss of physical contact with his angel. It didn't matter that Cas was human now, Dean would always think of him as "his angel". He cursed himself for being so weak, and was still mentally berating himself when Cas returned, sitting down even closer than before, so that their entire bodies were pressed together from shoulder to foot in the darkened room.

Dean took a shuttering breath and glanced sideways towards Cas, not turning his head. Cas seemed to sense the gaze, and returned Dean's sideways glance. Even in the low light flickering from the television, the blue of Cas' eyes hit Dean like a freight train. Then Cas gave him a tiny, soft smile, and Dean forgot how to breath for a second. When he regained control of his body, he returned the smile and looked back to the tv.

But now he couldn't concentrate on what was on the screen, his entire body seemed to be thrumming with nerves. What was going on here, thought? Since when do I act like a puppy-love-sick goof because of Cas? It's CAS. In the time he'd known Cas and gotten to know the dark haired angel, and they became close, Dean had been more and more forced to concede, at least to himself, that he was definitely attracted to Cas. He'd freaked out at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he'd been attracted to other men in the past. He'd just never acted on it, because it had been ingrained in him all his life that real men like women.

But after secretly pining over Cas for so long, Dean knew that it was bullshit, he WAS definitely a real man, and he definitely got aroused over certain angels in blue-eyed sexy-ass vessels. Which, he realized, wasn't even a vessel anymore, it was just Cas. And he REALLY liked Cas. His mind wandered to other "L" words, a more important "L" word, he just couldn't let himself think that way. He didn't see any reason to bring this up to anyone, considering that the angel did not feel the same way. He knew Cas cared about him, he probably still had some leftover protective guardian angel shit left. That's why he stuck around. But as far as romantically, he knew that was a no. Even if Cas would be down for a little man on man action, Dean knew that Cas knew too much about him. He knew all the shit Dean had done in Hell, and all the shit he'd done on earth. There'd be no way a former angel of the lord would be interested in the trash that was Dean Winchester. So Dean would squash his feelings and be grateful for Cas' company for as long as Cas was willing to give it.

After the movie was over, Cas stretched, sliding a bit away from Dean. "Well, I guess I'll go to bed now, it's getting late," Cas muttered, his voice sounding gruffer than usual.

Dean shook himself out of his stupor and said, "Ok, yeah, me, too. Oh! I wanted to ask you, so, Sam thought it might be fun for the three of us to go out to a bar some night. We haven't really done anything fun lately, well, watching movies with you IS fun, I think... but we were thinking fun OUT of the bunker... and with you being human again, we thought maybe you'd like to do some fun human things... drinking, playing pool, just hanging out..."

He looked down at his hands, as he mumbled the next part, afraid of seeing Cas' reaction, "And maybe you'd even meet someone, you know, hook up with a hot chick or whatever..." He chanced a glance at Cas, and Cas looked... perplexed.

"Hmm, yes,... I would like that, it is what you do for fun, is it not? I would love to go out to a bar with you and Sam and "hang out". Dean tried and failed to hold in a involuntary snort because of course Cas did the airquotes. But the smile faded from his face as he thought about what Cas had said, and his heart sank because it did indeed sound like Cas was interested in getting laid by some random in a bar. Dean thought, oh well, it's my fault Cas is human, I better damn well make sure he gets some enjoyment out of it, even if it means helping him get some action. Even if the thought of that makes him want to rip his own guts out.

 

********  
The next Friday night, they planned to go out to a bar not too far away. They'd never been there before, but from what they could tell it looked pretty good. Nothing fancy, but not a total dive, either. Dean got ready quickly, dressing in his usual black t-shirt and flannel, and a pair of his nicer jeans that he knew hugged his ass in a complimentary way. He was definitely not going to pick anyone up, but he still wanted to look good.

On his way into the kitchen to wait for the other two, he passed Cas' room, and heard the former angel loudly grumbling to himself through the door. Dean paused, then knocked, calling out, "Cas, buddy, you ok?" He heard Cas say, "Yes, I'm fine Dean, the door's open, you can come in."

Dean pushed the door open then froze at the sight in front of him. Cas was standing in the middle of the floor, surrounded by discarded clothes, wearing only bright yellow boxers. Seeing Cas practically naked make Dean's brain short circuit momentarily, and he couldn't seem to make himself move.

Cas just looked at Dean with a slightly panicked expression and said, "Dean! What do humans wear when they go to a bar to "hang out"?" Again with the airquotes.

Dean swallowed thickly, and said, "Hey, don't stress it, Cas. Just jeans and a shirt is fine. Look at me? See just regular clothes, ok?" Cas raked his eyes over Dean's body, and Dean felt a swoopy sensation in his stomach under the intense blue-eyed scrutiny.

Cas visibly relaxed and sighed, "Yes, Dean, I understand. I was just very afraid I was going to do something wrong and embarrass you." Dean's heart clenched a bit at that, realizing just how badly Cas wanted to fit in with humanity, with Dean and Sam especially. They were the only family he had, and Dean took on a new determination to ensure that Cas' human life be as good as Dean could possibly make it.

Cas still hadn't moved from the middle of his ring of discarded clothes, so Dean took pity on him. "Um, do you want me to help you pick something?" Cas smiled, a bright, gummy smile, and said, "Yes, that would be very helpful. I just want to make sure I dress appropriately. I know the importance humans put on attire."

"Well, like I said, we're just going to a bar, so really anything casual is okay. No suits or trenchcoats." Cas threw him a bitchface that he must have learned from Sam. "But if you wanted to maybe... uh... hook up with someone, maybe something a little nicer than just a t-shirt..." Cas didn't say anything to that, but Dean noticed a funny glint in his eye.

They just stood there, blue eyes locked on green, til Dean snapped out of it and said, "OKAY! So here, put these jeans on, these are nice ones, the dark color will look good on you... and this," handing him a royal blue short sleeved button-up.

Cas pulled the clothes on, while Dean averted his eyes, trying not to stare at the former angel too much. "Dean. Is this okay?" Dean looked up and his mouth went dry. The jeans were low slung on his hips in just the right way, and the shirt stretched slightly across Cas' broad shoulders and chest, and the color accentuated his eyes, making them seem almost otherworldly.

Dean realized he was staring unabashedly with an open mouth, and Cas was just gazing at him, waiting for his opinion. Dean forced a playful smirk, twirled his finger around in a circle, and said, with much more confidence than he felt at the moment, "Give me a spin, let me see you from all angles." Cas looked confused, but slowly rotated on the spot, giving Dean an opportunity to see the back, and when he did, his own pants got a bit tighter. He nearly moaned at the sight of Cas' ass, looking absolutely delectable in those jeans, which he covered with a loud cough. "Yep, lookin good, Cas. You'll have chicks just begging you to take them home."

Cas scrunched his eyebrows together slightly, "Dean, I don't think I really am..." Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"Cas! You ready? I'm gonna go get Dean," Sam yelled through the door.

Cas crossed over to the door and opened it. "Yes, I'm ready, and Dean's in here with me. He's ready as well."

Sam smirked and Dean distinctly heard him mumble, "Yeah, I should've guessed."

"I was just helping Cas pick what to wear, he wasn't sure."

"Well, you did good Dean. Cas, you look great. You'll have no trouble finding a woman to keep you company," Sam said as he thumped Cas' shoulder, throwing a exaggerated wink at Dean. Cas looked down at the floor and said blandly, "That's what Dean thought as well."

Sam glanced over a Dean and raised an eyebrow, and Dean glowered at him. He pushed past both Cas and Sam heading for the door, barking out, "Come on. We doing this or are we gonna stand around in here all night?" With that he stomped down the hallway, heading for the garage.

With Dean out of earshot, Sam turned to Cas, who looked upset all of a sudden. "Hey Cas. Are you ok? You want to go out with us, right?"

"Yes, I'm very excited to go out with you and Dean. I'm grateful for you taking me."

"Then whats wrong?"

"Dean seems adamant that I find a woman to have sexual relations with tonight, and I... I just don't want to. My night with April was educational, and enjoyable to some extent, I suppose, or at least it felt so at the time. I was in a very bad place and welcomed the company and comfort of another human being. And I thought if I had a sexual experience I would fit in with Dean more. But I did feel a bit wrong about it, even when I thought she was human. She took me in out of the rain, gave me food and kindness. When she made... advances... I felt like I couldn't refuse her, it would have been, well, rude. I certainly wouldn't have initiated that, though. And I am not interested in doing something that intimate with someone I have no feelings for ever again."

"Ok, wow, Cas, I totally understand. You absolutely don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Sam was a little shocked at hearing this. He'd assumed that Cas had wanted to sleep with April, but no, she had pretty much violated Cas, made him feel like he owed her sex. He wondered if Dean knew this. It's a good thing April was already dead, he supposed.

Cas spoke and broke Sam out of his thoughts, "I'm afraid of disappointing Dean if I'm not able to be.. human. And that is the sort of thing humans do, correct, find companionship and "hook up" at bars?"

"Well, yeah, some do. But a lot don't. I mean, I've my share of one night stands I guess. It happens. Especially with the way Dean and I have moved around our whole lives. Not exactly easy to maintain a relationship. But I really prefer to have feelings for someone first." Cas opened his mouth to said something, but Sam cut him off. "And yes, I know Dean used to have a ton of conquests. But actually he's pretty much stopped all that for awhile now. I don't even remember the last time he slept with someone."

Cas just stared at Sam for a minute, processing this. Sam continued, "Look Cas, I know we've both been, well, encouraging you to hook up with someone, but we really just want you do be happy. If you DID meet someone and clicked with them, go for it. If you don't, and you're not interested, totally fine. We just wanted you to know it was ok if you did want to. That's all. I know Dean was acting all pissy just now, there's some stuff I think he's trying to figure out in his head, but don't worry about it, you didn't do anything wrong. He'll work it out."

Sam smiled and patted Cas on the shoulder as he turned to leave the room, leaving Cas standing there confused. What did Dean have to figure out? He puzzled about it for a few seconds, before jogging down the hallway to catch up to Sam.

They stepped into the garage, and found Dean leaning on the Impala, an annoyed expression on his face. "What took you guys so long? Having a tea party in there or what?"

"Whatever, Dean, lets just go," Sam said as he climbed into the passenger seat, looking like a giraffe trying to tuck its limbs into a shoebox. Cas hopped into the back without a word, so Dean rolled his eyes and slid into the drivers' seat and started the engine.

 

********  
They pulled into the parking lot half an hour later, and walked into the bar; Sam and Dean first, with Cas trailing uncertainly behind them. He'd been in bars before, but always while working a case, never with the goal of just having fun. This place was pretty packed, classic rock blaring out of a jukebox, sounds of cues hitting billiard balls drifting from a back room, people everywhere. Sam, as he was able to see over the heads of nearly everyone else, spotted an empty table near the back. He elbowed Dean in the side to get his attention and gestured in that direction. Dean nodded in understanding, and started to head for the bar to get them all drinks. He stopped when he realized Cas wasn't next to him, and looked around quickly. He saw Cas still hovering near the door, looking around, his expression one Dean hadn't seen since their ill-fated trip to the brothel. Damn had his feelings changed since then. He rolled his eyes at the wide-eyed angel and went over to him, grabbing his forearm and leading him towards the bar. "Come on Cas, don't just stand there, ok? Come on, Sam's grabbing a table, we're gonna get the first round."

Cas didn't reply, just let himself get pulled along behind Dean. Dean wormed his way up to the bar, and drug Cas up to his right side, making just enough space for them to stand next to each other, pressed shoulder to shoulder. Dean looked at Cas, and the easy smile dropped off his face. Cas' expression had progressed into pure panic, and his face was white as a sheet. He was darting glances all around the room, looking like a cornered animal. "Whoa! Hey Cas! Look at me, what's wrong?" Dean grabbed both of Cas' shoulders and spun him slightly so they were facing each other. Cas' eyes were a little glazed over and unfocused. Dean shook him a tiny bit and got closer to his face. "Cas! Hey, you hearin' me? Buddy!" Cas' blue eyes slowly came back into focus and as he looked into Dean's green eyes, seemed to remember himself.

"Dean. I... I don't know what just happened. We came in and there were so many people and so many sounds and scents... it was interesting, but when you pulled me over here, there's just so many people and I kept bumping them they were colliding with me, and there's so many different types of alcohol and what am I supposed to say when the bartender asks what I want, I don't know what I want! A human should know! Dean..."

Dean cupped Cas' face with both hands and leaned in so they were very close together. He spoke, in low, soothing tones. "Hey hey Cas, calm down. Just look at me, ok. Look at me. Focus on me. Breathe when I breathe. Follow me. That's it. Good. Damn it, we should have come on a weeknight when it wasn't so crowded. Cas. It's okay, man, you just got a little overwhelmed by everything. This is all new to you. It's okay. I don't really like big crowds, either. It's ok. Don't worry about what to drink, we'll figure out what you like. Lots of people ask for recommendations from the bartender, anyway, so you're totally fine, totally normal."

Cas finally relaxed listening to Dean's calming voice and looking into his eyes, matching their breathing. He sagged into Dean a bit, pressing his forehead to the other man's. "I'm so sorry, Dean, I don't know why I was so overcome. I guess I'm not yet adjusted to the enormous scope of human emotions. But reactions like this worry me. It makes me feel weak."

"You're not weak Cas. Not even a little bit. You've had, what? A couple months of human experience? Everyone else our age, or at least, the age you LOOK, has had decades. You're doing great, trust me."

They seemed to realize they were still hanging onto each other, and both let go. They turned back to the bar, and Cas said softly, "Thank you, Dean." Dean nudged the angel's shoulder with his and said just as quietly, "Anytime, Cas, anytime." They both turned slightly and looked at each other, and stayed that way til they heard a loud throat-clearing in front of them.

"What can I get for you two?

Dean startled, and looked at the bartender, a dark haired, good looking guy, probably in his early forties. "Oh, hey, sorry man. Yeah, uh, my friend here doesn't really know what he likes yet. He hasn't been much of a drinker. But I'll need two beers, whatever's on tap is fine, and whatever he wants..."

"Okay, great." The bartender turned to Cas and said, "So, any thoughts, general direction... beer, wine, hard liquor?" Cas glanced at Dean before saying, "I think I like beer, I've had it once before, and it's what Dean's having." Dean felt his face get hot as the bartender shot him a knowing smirk. He gave Cas a small smile before the angel fell into conversation about different types of beer with the bartender.

Dean felt a soft touch on his left arm and found a woman standing there. She was attractive, probably around 30 or so, tall, only a couple inches shorter than Dean, with long dirty blonde wavy hair. She smiled at him, leaned in, and said in a almost-whisper, "You two make an adorable couple."

Dean jerked back a bit, instantly defensive, and whispered back, not wanting Cas to overhear ANY of this conversation, "Uh, sorry, we're not a couple, we're just friends. Straight friends. Okay?"

She looked taken aback, studying Dean for a minute, then said, "Oh my apologies. You two look close, I must have misinterpreted what I saw. Sorry to have offended."

Dean calmed and let out a breath, "Oh I'm not offended, I'm not some bigoted jackass. We're just not... a couple. You caught me off guard."

"Sorry about that. I should keep my snap-judgments to myself, anyway. Have you two been friends long?"

"Well, it's been a handful of years, but it seems much longer. We've been through a lot of crap together. He's saved me more times than I can count." Dean glanced around at Cas, who was still busy with the bartender, now sampling different beers.

He heard a soft humming sound come from the woman, and looked at her, and felt a rush of anger flare up because she was blatantly checking out Cas, and definitely liked what she saw. "So," she said, eyes still on Cas' backside, "You're not a couple, is he with anyone else?"

Dean blurted out, "No, but..." just as he heard Cas say his name behind him.

Just before he turned around, the woman said, "Good to know. I'm Deanna, by the way." She looked around Dean once more, checking out Cas once more, before throwing a wink at Dean and disappearing into the crowd.

Dean let his head thunk down onto the bar and groaned, "Her name is Deanna. Of COURSE it fucking is. Why does the universe hate me?" He felt a touch on his right arm, a strong solid touch, but didn't look up yet.

He heard the concern in Cas' voice, "Dean? Are you alright? I'm sorry i took so long. Jeremy was helping me find something I'd like and I found my favorite!"

Dean picked his head up and gave a genuine smile at the proud look on Cas' face. "That's great buddy. See, I told you you'd be fine." Jeremy set the two other beers down for Sam and Dean, and told Dean the total. Dean handed over the money, plus a big tip for the bartender. "Thanks for all your help, man, you were a lifesaver."

"Anytime," Jeremy said, shooting a wink at Cas, which Cas didn't see, because he was looking at Dean. Dean ,however, caught it, and narrowed his eyes briefly at the man, before grabbing the two beers. "Come on, Cas, Sam will think we got lost or something."

Dean chuckled to himself all the way back to the table, because Cas was keeping so close they might have been tied together. It was as if Cas was afraid he would lose Dean in the crowd. Like Dean would ever let that happen.

When they found Sam, he looked irritated. "Dammit you two, what took so long? I'm sitting here by myself like a jackass, without even a drink, people keep trying to steal the other chairs... " He threw Dean a serious bitchface and snapped, "What, were you guys having a tea party or something?"

Dean snorted and slid into a chair, setting Sam's beer down in front of him, which seemed to appease the moose slightly. Cas sat as well, sipping at his new-found favorite beer.  
"Lay off, Sammy. Cas and me, we're two good looking guys. We were having to beat people off with sticks. It eats up time. We'll send you up for the next round. You'll be back in a minute flat."

Sam's next bitchface was interrupted by Cas. "Dean, we didn't beat anyone, and we don't have any sticks... I don't understand..."

"Cas, it was just a joke."

"Oh. Alright."

Dean sighed. Joke was right. The only people that seemed interested were Deanna and Jeremy, and they were both interested in Cas. Either Dean was losing his touch, or he was sending off serious 'not interested' vibes. But really, of course people were checking out Cas. Who wouldn't be? Cas was gorgeous. And kind. And sweet. And slightly awkward, in the most adorable way. Dean shook himself, thinking like that was not going to help anything.

Sam took Cas to play a game of pool, leaving Dean to sulk and nurse his beer at the table. A typical bar bimbo with long blonde hair approached him, flirting hardcore, leaning over him so her ample cleavage was nearly in his face. Which, in another lifetime he would have been all over. But now he just felt slightly irritated and uncomfortable. He couldn't even muster up enough manners to be anything other than slightly polite as he told her he wasn't interested.

Then he dropped any form of politeness when she didn't take the hint, and came on even stronger, seeming to think that any man should gladly fall at her feet. She was now all over him physically, practically in his lap, and he felt violated. Dean wasn't having this, and pushed her lightly off of him and gruffly told her, "Look lady, I tried to be polite, but you don't seem to get it. I'm. Not. Interested. I don't want you, I don't like you, I don't want to "get to know you". So please just leave me alone." She looked shocked for a second then left in a huff, obviously not used to being so completely rejected. Dean felt a little guilty for his rudeness, but he couldn't have stood one more second of her fake tits in his face or her cloying perfume invading his nostrils, and her sheer presumptuousness was grating on his nerves.

Dean tried to shake off his annoyance and avoid the angry glares coming from the woman's table across the room by downing his beer. Sam and Cas soon returned, Sam in shock about how quickly Cas had picked up the game. Cas seemed slightly offended that Sam had assumed he'd be dreadful and glared at the taller man, "It's simple, Sam, it's all a matter of physics and angles and the amount of force to apply to the ball..."

"Yeah, I know, Cas, it's just, you could make a killing hustling, probably better than Dean or I can. You've sorta got this 'innocent' vibe about you, no one would suspect you could play like that."

"Sam! We are NOT about to start using Cas to hustle pool. I think he'd done enough for us, don't you?"

Sam spluttered and looked ashamed. "I didn't mean it like that Cas, I meant it as a compliment, you're just really good."

"It's fine, Sam. And I'm always happy to help you and Dean however I am able. Even if it's by earning money through dishonest pool playing," Cas said, glancing up at Dean with a tiny smirk on his lips, earning a surprised bark of laughter from other man.

Sam rolled his eyes at them and said, "I'm gonna get us another round," and got up to head to the bar. The other two sat in comfortable silence, Cas finishing up his first beer, Dean shredding a napkin. A few minutes later, Dean noticed Cas studying the jukebox, tucked into a corner not far from their table.

"Hey. You wanna pick some songs, Cas?"

"Could I? I'd like to try and do it on my own. Is that ok?"

"Sure, here's some money, there will be a slot you stick the bills in. Then you can look through the music and pick what you want."

"How will I know what to pick?"

"It doesn't matter, pick whatever you want. Even if you just like the name of the song. It's just for fun. Go, have a blast."

Cas got up and moved over to the machine, Dean twisted in his seat to watch him, til Cas managed to get the money in and started looking through the music. Then Dean turned back around, in time to see his brother return carrying three new beers. Sam set down two identical bottles in front of himself and Dean, a different one in Cas' spot.

Sam had a strange look on his face, like he was internally debating on whether to say something or not. Dean regarded him for a moment, then said, "Just spit it out, Sammy. Whatever you wanna say, just say it. You're lookin' kinda constipated over there."

Sam looked over Dean's shoulder to see that Cas was still busy at the jukebox, then said, "It's nothing, I just thought it was kinda funny... When I ordered these, the bartender, Jeremy, he said his name was, he recognized the order and was asking about Cas."

"What do you mean, asking about Cas?" Dean snapped, remembering the guy winking at an oblivious Cas.

"I dunno, he just asked if that beer was for the really cute dark haired guy with the amazing blue eyes. I said yeah, i guess, why? And he asked if he was single."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY??? Did you tell him he was barking up the wrong tree? That Cas isn't gay?!" Dean blurted out, knocking the table with his knees and nearly upsetting his beer bottle.

"Jesus, Dean, take it down a notch, people are staring. So, I was thinking, we don't really know what Cas is, do we? He was with one woman under bad circumstances. Doesn't mean he can't be gay or bi or even something else. I think we should let him explore in whatever way he wants. IF he wants. I just told the guy that he wasn't seeing anyone right now and left it at that. He seemed surprised, though, said something about the guy with him, how they looked all cozy together... I'm assuming that was you, Dean."

Dean choked on his own tongue and had to cough for a minute before being able to speak again. "First of all, okay, I you're right about Cas' preferences, we shouldn't automatically limit his... uh... options I guess," Dean grumbled, and oh how it hurt to talk about this. Though, there was a tiny spark of something that felt like hope at the thought that Cas could actually be interested in men. He quickly squashed that. "And second, if we appeared to be "cozy" at the bar, it was because Cas had a slight panic attack when we first came in. He was overwhelmed by everything, and all the people, and scared about not fitting in, he started to freak out a little. I was just getting him to focus on me to calm him down. That's it."

Sam held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Okay, okay. Is he alright now, though? He got over the panic?"

"Yeah, he's cool," Dean said, quickly checking over his shoulder to see what the angel was up to. He was still at the jukebox, but now was joined by a familiar figure who seemed to be pointing out different songs to Cas, giggling like a teenager, touching Cas' arm, and blatantly flirting.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled. Freakin Deanna. He knew she'd be trouble.

"What?" Sam asked, curious. He looked over Dean's shoulder and caught sight of Cas and the woman. He covered his mouth to hide his smirk when he could actually feel the waves of anger and jealousy rolling off Dean. "What's the matter Dean? Isn't this what we WANTED for him?"

"Yeah. Of course. Just let some woman take advantage of him. What is she, some kind of octopus? She won't stop TOUCHING him. Great. Awesome." Dean was practically snarling now. He was seething.

Sam looked over Dean's shoulder at Cas and the woman. Yeah, she was obviously flirting and had her hand on Cas' arm, but it didn't look like she was being inappropriate or anything. And Cas didn't seem bothered by her, he seemed a bit... indifferent if anything. Not that Dean noticed that. So he decided to poke the bear a bit more.

"What are you talking about Dean? She's just flirting, she'd not molesting him or anything. He's fine."

"Shut up Sam, you don't know. I met her earlier, and she kept looking at Cas like he was on the menu. She gave off definitely creepy vibes." Dean knew this wasn't exactly true. While he was definitely annoyed at her blatantly checkout out Cas, she'd actually been pretty nice. She was just being more pushy about flirting with Cas than Dean was comfortable with. He'd rather she flirted a little less... oh who was he kidding... he wanted her to flirt with Cas not at all. Zero. Dean just wanted her and everyone else in this bar to stay away from Cas and leave him with Dean.

Whoa, Dean thought. Where did that come from? He knew his crush on Cas was getting stronger, and he'd come to terms about being attracted to a man. His friend. His Cas. So he absolutely did not have to enjoy watching him be hit on by strangers. He just had to rein in his jealousy, because Cas could never know how he felt, it would just mess up their friendship, and that was the last thing Dean wanted.

 

************  
Castiel was relieved that he'd figured out how to put the money in fairly quickly. He didn't want to have to go back to Dean and confess that he couldn't do it by himself. When the machine accepted his money, he was happy to see that scrolling through all the music was easy. It was a pretty straight forward machine. He could do this. He was just starting to look through the songs, when he felt someone come up next to him. He looked and saw a women there, the woman Dean had been talking when he was choosing his drink. He hadn't heard any of their conversation, though.

She smiled and said, "Hiya cutie."

Cas wasn't used to talking to people other than Sam and Dean, so he kept it simple. "Hello."

She touched his arm. "Ooh! That's a good song, would you play that one for me?" She pointed at the song and batted her eyelashes at him. Cas looked at her, slightly confused, but not wanting to be rude, said, "Um. Of course."

"Such a chatterbox you are! I saw you over here and thought I'd come say hi. I met your friend a bit earlier, but I didn't get a chance to meet you. And I had to fix that." Cas smiled slightly and said, "I'm Cas, it's nice to meet you," and he turned back to the jukebox.

She laid a hand on his forearm, and said, "Your friend told me you weren't seeing anyone, is that right?"

"Seeing someone? In what sense?"

"In what sense? In the romantic sense, honey. Do you have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend? Someone special?"

"Oh! I don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend, but there IS someone very special to me... but I don't think he sees me in a romantic way."

Deanna noticed the way Cas turned and looked at someone behind them, and when she followed his gaze, she saw the man Cas had been with before, when she'd assumed they were a couple. She smiled. It looked like her initial thoughts about the two handsome men had been closer than the man she talked to at the bar was willing to admit. You'd have to be blind to miss how they'd been looking at each other. She did think this guy Cas was really hot, and she was going to try to flirt a little when she thought he was available. But now that she knew the truth, maybe she could help these two along a little. He may not technically have a boyfriend/girlfriend, but he was far from available.

"By any chance are you talking about your friend? The good looking man who was with you up at the bar before?" she inquired softly.

Cas sputtered, "Uh, who? No. It's not like that.... We're just friends..." He looked up and saw her soft smile. She reached over and stroked his cheek lightly, and said, "It's alright honey. I could see it before, and I can see it now. I know you're 12 kinds of gone on that man over there. I'm good at reading people."

Cas sighed. He supposed there was no real reason for lying. "Yes. I do have feelings for him. I have for a long time. But he does not reciprocate. He is only interested in women. And aside from that, we've been through much together. I've made many mistakes. I don't think he could ever truly love me as I do him."

Deanna slid her hand from his cheek down to his bicep. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Cas."

He looked at her questioningly, but she suddenly burst into a fit of high pitched giggles and startled him. Then she started stroking his arm. Cas had no idea what was happening. Was she mentally ill? He was still trying to figure it out when, in the midst of her giggling, she breathed out loudly, "OH Cas you are SO funny!"

Cas was only further confused, til a rough, familiar voice cut in loudly, "Heya Cas, how's the song selection coming?"

Cas looked to see Dean standing right next to him, and was a little taken aback to see that he looked angry, and was glaring at the spot where the woman still clutched his arm. She'd stopped her giggling to say to Dean, "Oh hi again! I just had to come meet your cute friend. You didn't tell me he was so adorable!"

Dean just ignored her, grabbing Cas on the shoulder, spinning him to face Dean, and also causing Deanna's hand to be pulled from Cas' arm. "Cas, why don't you come back to the table. Sammy got us another round, got you your new favorite. Let's go."

Cas started to automatically follow Dean, when he was stopped by the woman. "Hey. We were having a perfectly nice time here. Why are you trying to drag him away? We were just getting to know each other," she purred in a coquettish way. "Weren't we, Cas?" She blinked at him seductively (internally chuckling at the deer in headlights look on Cas' face), hanging on his bicep and running one finger up and down his forearm.

"Um, yes? It was a fine conversation... but..."

"See? He wants to stay with me! He's a big boy, and i don't bite. Much." She winked at Dean, then pulled Cas away with her, back on the other side of the jukebox.

She spared a glance over to shoulder, to see the man looking like his head was going to explode. Or like he was seriously considering punching a woman. His face was nearly purple, and he turned and stomped back to the table with the long haired man.

Yup, she thought, she was right. Pretty boy over there had it just as bad as blue eyes. She turned back to Cas and saw a pained look on his face. He said, "I don't wish to be rude, and I did enjoy talking to you. But I'm not looking to "hook up" with anyone. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. I really should get back to my friends now. Dean seemed upset about something."

She laughed and said, "Oh boy, his name is Dean? I didn't catch that before."

"Why is that funny. It's not a comical name."

"Oh you really ARE adorable, aren't you. No, it's funny because, well, I never did get around to telling you my name. It's Deanna."

Cas still looked confused. "Your name is the female version of his, correct? Is that inherently funny?"

"Uh. No. It's just... ok. You noticed he seemed upset." Cas nods. "He was upset because of me, Cas. You had just said that you didn't think he'd be interested in you romantically. But I saw the way he was looking at you at the bar. So I wanted to test my theory. I saw him coming over here, so I uh, kind of fake-flirted, or at least tried to make it look to him like I was flirting. I wanted to see how he'd react."

"And?"

"And, you saw how angry he was. He completely ignored me and tried to get you away as soon as possible. I just kept you here so I could talk to you for a minute. And drive him a little crazy. He's obviously got feelings for you, hon. You said he's only been with women before. I'd guess that he's kinda freaked about being hot for a guy, who's also a good friend, and he doesn't know what to do about it. I thought maybe giving him a little push... jealously is always a good push in these matters... might make him step up and do something about it."

Cas seemed stunned. He finally said, "I don't think all that can be true. You're just seeing us tonight. Dean and I have much history, much of which is very ugly. We are friends, but he would never be interested in more. With me." Deanna's heart clenched a bit at how sad he sounded saying that.

Deanna thought she'd go for one last push before she left these two to their own devices. She could see that Dean had switched sides of the table and was now glowering right at them. She leaned over, being around Cas' height, and slowly put her mouth right up in Cas' ear and whispered, "Never say never, honey." Before she could move away, she heard a loud crash and looked to see Dean sending his chair flying as he stood up with a force like a tornado. The other man at the table jumped in his seat and yelled, "Dean! What the hell?!" But Dean was storming toward them with fire in his eyes.

"That's it. I can't do this anymore." he said, in a surprisingly calm voice, considering his outward demeanor. Deanna drew away from Cas, stepping completely out of his personal space. She didn't say a word, just looked at Dean, waiting for him to continue. But Cas spoke first.

"Dean? What do you mean?"

"Look. I don't even know how to say this. Cas, I know I kinda pushed you into hooking up with someone tonight, but I just wanted you to be happy, to have fun, because you haven't gotten to do that much. Having fun, I mean. Shit, you've done so much for me, I just wanted you to have something good in your life."

Cas said softly, "I already HAVE something good in my life." Dean stared at him, not understanding. "Huh?" he gulped, cursing himself for his lack of eloquence.

Cas said simply, "I do, Dean. You."

Dean blinked at him. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do. You're my best friend."

Dean gave a resigned sigh, "Yeah, buddy. You're my best friend, too. But see, lately. Well, no, longer than that, I'd started to think of you differently. As more than a friend. And I know you don't want that, and that's fine, I'll push it down and we can still be friends. But I saw Deanna- and HA what a freakin laugh THAT is - flirting with you and it drove me crazy, like completely, naked, covered in bees kinda crazy, you know? And I know I shouldn't stand in your way, you deserve to be happy, and I won't, I won't stand in your way. But I just had to tell you that I can't watch it. I just can't. Not right now anyway. I have these feelings for you, man. And I've never felt anything like it, and I don't know what to do with them. I don't want to be a big possessive asshole and try to manhandle you away, or keep you from dating people... I'm just gonna take a cab home, Sammy's will hang out a while and drive home. You can do whatever you want, leave with Sam, or if you and Deanna here keep hitting it off..."

He'd said all this very quickly, without a breath, and Cas stood there trembling, slowly processing what Dean was saying. When it finally registered, he took a deep breath and barked, "Dean! Shut up!"

Dean looked at Cas with terrified wide eyes, so afraid of what Cas was going to say. Maybe he'd want to leave again, he wouldn't want to be around Dean knowing how Dean felt, he was probably disgusted...

All thoughts were cut off as Cas lunged forward, grabbing Dean's face in both his hands and crashing their mouths together. They both seemed frozen for an instant, blue eyes locked on green, til something clicked and they melted into each other. The kiss was soft and sweet, gradually moving onto gently licking into each others mouths, moaning softly, because FINALLY. It was perfect.

When they finally broke apart, breathing heavily, they stayed connected, Cas' hands cupping Dean's face, Dean's hands on Cas' hips, foreheads pressed together. They were completely melded together from head to toe, and it didn't look like they wanted to separate anytime soon. Cas stared into Dean's eyes and whispered, "I've been in love with you for a long time, Dean. I just never thought you'd ever think of me in that way. I was happy to just be around you. But I love you, so much."

"I-I love you, too, Cas. I was so afraid... but you know what? Fuck that. I've never felt like this about anyone, and I'm going to be happy about it. I'm tired of always feeling like I don't deserve anything good in my life. I love you, Cas, and I just want us to be... I just want US. Is that ok?"

"More than ok, Dean."

"What to you say we get out of here?  We'll take a cab, I'll leave Sammy the car." Cas nodded, and said, "I think I'll to say goodnight to the bartender, thank him again for helping me." Dean nodded, smirking, thinking of how the dude had been interested in Cas. Good luck now, bud, he thought.

Dean walked to the table where Sam was still sitting, now strangely enough joined by Deanna. They were both sitting there with huge grins on their faces.  
"Ok, ok, I don't want to hear it right now. Cas and I are leaving, we'll leave you the car, Sammy, if you promise not to hurt her."

"Of course. Yeah, I'd like to stick around a bit longer. But you kids have fun," he said with a huge cheesy wink. He leaned towards Dean and said, "Seriously, though, I'm happy for you both. I'm glad you both got your heads out of your asses and I can stop drowning in your sexual tension."

Deanna snorted inelegantly, and said, "Dean, I hope you and Cas will be very happy together. I think there is definitely something special between the two of you."

"Uh, thanks, that's nice of you." Dean felt suddenly warmer towards her, considering he'd been plotting ways to rip her head of not 20 minutes ago. He waved to them both and went to find Cas at the bar.

 

********  
Sam watched in awe as Dean and Cas were finally confessing their undying love for each other. He couldn't believe it was actually FINALLY happening. He was overjoyed for his big brother. He really deserved to have someone like Cas, who obviously adored him so much. He suddenly noticed that the woman who'd been flirting with Cas suddenly approached the table, saying, "You're with those two, right?"

"Uh, yeah, the taller idiot is my brother. The clueless one is our friend. Well, my friend. Now his... whatever. You want to sit?"

She sank into a chair and smiled. "Thank you. So, how long have they been dancing around each other?"

"Too long. It's been driving me crazy!" Sam smiled. This woman was really pretty. They grinned at each other, til Dean came to say goodbye and to give him the Impala keys.

When he left, Sam turned back to her. "Sorry, I'm Sam, by the way, but I guess you heard that already."

"Yeah, hi Sam. I'm Deanna." Sam choked on his beer. Of course. The universe hated him. "Yes," she continued, "I found the coincidence amusing, too."

"So, uh, I saw you talking with Cas, sorry that didn't work out for you, but, in the circumstances, I can tell you, if you and him had... well... My life would have been a living hell thanks to Dean."

"Ha! I mean, I thought Cas was hot, and Dean said he wasn't attached, so I thought I'd introduce myself. But it was clear within two seconds that he was completely smitten with your brother. And I'd seen earlier how Dean felt about Cas. So after that any of my flirting was solely for the purpose of making Dean jealous. I thought it might give them a nudge. I normally wouldn't get invested in the lives of two people I'd barely met, but there's just something about those two. I could like, FEEL the connection between them."

"I know, right?! It's crazy. I've never seen anything like it. It's actually really funny that you did that, though. It was sort of my plan tonight. I convinced Dean that Cas needed to get out and hook up with someone. See, we've been through kind of a rough time lately, and now it's over, and Cas, he, well, is pretty inexperienced with sex and dating, and I thought if we all went out, and... I mean, I knew Cas was just as gone on my brother as Dean was on him, so I knew Cas wouldn't really be looking for anyone else. But Dean didn't know that. And if he saw someone flirting with Cas, it'd make him jealous, and he'd, well..."

"Do something about it," Deanna finished.

"Exactly. I guess I didn't totally think everything through, though, it could have backfired. I know Cas would have rejected anyone else, honestly, sometimes I think Dean is the only person he sees. But it's possible Dean could have seen someone coming on to him and just freaked and left, or worse, tried to hook up with someone else. He was about spitting fire when he was watching you with Cas."

"Perhaps. But look on the bright side, it worked. Grand confessions of love and everything."

Sam sighed. "Yeah. It's good. But honestly, I'm just glad it was you. Not everyone would have noticed Cas' feelings right away. That made this whole situation that much easier. You helped it along perfectly. So, thank you. You have no idea how long those two have been driving me up the wall with their heart eyes and eye fucking."

Deanna laughed and Sam thought it was a musical sound. She was really cool. Screw the teasing he'd get from Dean about the name thing.

"Hey, so... you wanna get a drink with me?"

"Love to."

 

********  
After he left Sam and Deanna, Dean looked around the bar for Cas. He saw him on the other end, talking to Jeremy. He got close enough to hear Cas thanking him for helping him select a beer, and also to see Jeremy lean over and hand Cas a card. "Anytime, handsome. In fact, that's my number, call me sometime, maybe we can get together."

Cas looked at the card, confused, and said, "Is this a flirtation?"

Jeremy laughed and said, "Yeah, I guess it is. Interested?"

Cas handed the card back to him, and said firmly, "No, I'm sorry. You are a nice person, but I'm taken," just as Dean stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around Cas and planting a kiss on his neck.

Dean grinned cheekily at the bartender and said, "Yup, he's taken."

Jeremy just laughed and said, "Yeah, I thought so... you guys have a good night. Come back some time."

Dean said, "I'm sure we will. 'Night." He swung Cas around, taking his hand.

They walked hand in hand through the bar, and Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the furious look on the face of the blonde that had tried to come onto him earlier as they passed her. He knew he was being an asshole, but he just felt so giddy for the first time in forever, he just couldn't stop himself from grinning at her and lifting his and Cas' joined hands and saying with a smirk, "I TOLD you I wasn't interested." He didn't wait around to see her reaction, pushing towards the door, Castiel pressed to his side.

"Come on, my angel, let's go home."


End file.
